


A Name That’s Only His

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else, he was “Sanada”, or “Sanada-kun” and they just don’t have the same ring to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name That’s Only His

Yuki likes his name.

Or rather, he likes the way his grandmother calls his name. Soothing and so full of love, Yuki thinks he could listen to her all day and feel at ease.

She was the only one who uses his name, anyways.

To everyone else, he was “Sanada”, or “Sanada-kun” and they just don’t have the same ring to it. Even worse, there were some that called him “Frenchie”, or “Redhead”, or “Demon Face”, and no, no,  _no_ _._   _T_ _hose aren’t him._   _Those aren’t his name._  Yuki wanted to scream, thrash, cry, whenever they called him that. 

But he can’t. He never could. Never had it in him to.

Yuki likes his name.

Because that’s how his friends call him.  _Friends!_  He had friends now!

The first time Haru called his name; Yuki didn’t know how to feel. More often than not, the boy would holler it, and really, that’s a little bit more embarrassing than he would’ve liked.

_But for the first time, someone used his name. “Yuki,” he said. Not “Sanada” or anything else._

Natsuki’s voice is softer, comforting. Whenever his name pass through those lips, Yuki feels stronger, assured. Someone’s with him; someone will have his back throughout. Surely, Natsuki would be a constant companion.

_But when his voice was all clipped, cold with hard edges, Yuki knew it was best to step back._

Akira never used his name all that much.

_But when he did, Yuki hears a firm reminder. He’s here, right now, living life to its fullest. It was amazing how much Akira keeps him grounded for how little he talks._

Yuki finds Urara most odd. All airy whispers, and nervousness, Urara favours using an honoric. “Yuki-kun”, he’d say. 

_Maybe one day, they’ll grow closer, and he’ll stop using it._

Yuki likes having friends.

Every lilt – four different ways of how his name is called – reminds him that he exists, that there are people waiting for him.

That Yuki’s just Yuki, and no one else.


End file.
